Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal transportation, and more specifically, to radio frequency signal transport.
Background
To keep pace with increasing Internet traffic, network operators have widely deployed optical fibers and optical transmission equipment, which substantially increases the capacity of backbone networks. A corresponding increase in access network capacity is also needed to meet the increasing bandwidth demand of end users, including Internet protocol (IP) video, high-speed data, and packet voice. Even with broadband solutions, such as digital subscriber line (DSL) and cable modem, the limited bandwidth offered by current access networks presents a bottleneck in delivering large bandwidth to end users.